


Take me in your arms

by kenyakaneki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: F/M, Songfic, yokai x human relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings : short text , spoilers, xenophily .Rated : T for your safety .Couple : Natori x Hiiragi .Summary : Take me in your arms and do not let me go. I need you more and more. Natori x Hiiragi fanfic. Songfic based on the music Take me in your arms from Lil Suzy. Gift  for AO3 user bluekupkakez .





	Take me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluekupkakez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekupkakez/gifts).



> I confess that i do not care much for this couple. But, there is a fanfics writer that i really love who ship it. So , this fic is a gift to that person. The title means "take me in your arms" in English. I hope you like it.

Narrator P.O.V.

"The cold was settling in Tokyo. It was the end of autumn that announced that winter was coming soon.

In a very quiet apartment rested a young man with few friends.

If a human came into his enclosure, he would think our young man was alone.

But if you were like this man, Shuuichi Natori, you would know he had company.

 

You came and turned your gaze to me.

What else can i say?

Love was in my eyes.

 

Beside him was a yokai in black and white clothes, blond hair and a mask with horns and one eye only. Such ayakashi had been taken as his shiki.

They had a long history. The pair met when the young man was just a boy.

Then they met only years later. When the boy was an adult exorcist.

Our exorcist almost banished ayakashi. He only did so because of a friend who heard her story and kept her from exorcising unnecessarily.

But it would not make much difference. Our yokai would not mind being exorcised by this man.

Undone the deception, our yokai made a contract with the young man, becoming his shiki. She was renamed Hiiragi.

Why did Hiiragi go with this man?

Because there was love in her heart.

All she wanted was for him to take her in his arms and not let go.

 

You came and made my life complete.

With your sweet love.

You gave your love to me (you gave your love to me ...)

 

Hiiragi could not forget that seductive look, that way. She knew her master lied a lot. But, she knew that behind the masks, he was a good person.

 

Your love is all i need.

You're my destiny.

This love was meant to be.

 

Shuuichi always had a lot of hatred of the yokai because of all the suffering they put him through.

He felt a little less angry with his older shikis: Urihime and Sasago. Even though he liked them a little, he did not feel as comfortable with them as he did with Hiiragi.

Hiiragi was different. She emanated love. And affection for him. Doing with the blonde wanted to escape to a paradise with her. And want to realize his wildest dreams with the shiki too.

 

We'll find a paradise for both of us.

A place for me and for you,

We'll make our dreams come true (let's make our dreams come true ...)

 

When Natori rested, he allowed Hiiragi to watch over him.

While he slept, the yokai would caress his head and give him soft kisses.

Hiiragi was his greatest guardian, his confidant, his safety. Hiiragi was his everything.

And to Hiiragi, her master was her home, her love, her life.

All she wanted was for him to take her in his arms and not let go.

 

Take me, take me in your arms.

And do not let me go.

I need you more and more

I need you more and more.

 

They were in love with each other and did not want to part. Damn if it was illegal for a yokai to have a romance with a human. They do not care. "

Endnote : I hope that you liked the fanfic.


End file.
